El Primero
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: [desafío de SkuAg #2] Era realmente doloroso ver tus creencias destrozándose en pedazos. Pero Yamato en serio creía que tendría unos cuantos años más antes de enfrentar esta situación. Su hija, su adorada hija, su pequeña primavera… con un novio. [Familia Ishida]


El segundo desafío que me dio SkuAg. XD Este me tomó mas tiempo porque tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que no sabía por donde empezar, ni como

Pero bueno, los requisitos eran lo siguientes:

[Nos centramos en la hija del matrimonio, quien llega a casa con un novio. LLEGA A CASA CON UN NOVIO, así, de la nada. No le pide permiso a su padre para tener novio: apenas llama a su madre por teléfono para hacerle saber que ponga un plato extra en la mesa. El hermanito conoce al susodicho, te permito elegir la reacción: puede ser su fan u odiarlo. Quiero alguna escenita sorato, por favor :) Aunque sea un beso, o que ellos reflexionen sobre su amorío y sea todo tierno :) Pero por lo demás, puedes hacerlo humoroso o bien tenso.]

Al final, me salió una combinación entre humor/tensión/drama?

 **Disclaimer: Digimon no es mío. If it were, though...**

* * *

 **"El Primero"**

 **(Era realmente doloroso ver tus creencias destrozándose en pedazos. Pero Yamato en serio creía que tendría unos cuantos años más antes de enfrentar esta situación. Su hija, su adorada hija, su pequeña primavera… con un novio.)**

* * *

Su día perfecto se fue rápidamente el diablo con las ominosas palabras de su esposa.

—Necesitamos hablar… acerca de Haruko.

 **.**

Su melena rubia se mecía al viento, sus ojos brillaban de dicha; el muchacho que le gustaba no paraba de mirarla mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela, y ella, solo porque podía, le dio un leve apretón a la mano que sostenía la suya. Nada, simplemente _nada_ podría borrar la sonrisa en su rostro.

O eso creía.

Salió de la nada; un segundo disfrutaba del momento y el siguiente, se encontraba con el camino bloqueado por un sonriente chico pelirrojo. Ella sabía lo que venía, pero igualmente trató de evitar lo inevitable.

¿Lo peor de todo? Su sonrisa ya se había esfumado.

—Ahora no, Aki.

Su hermano, quien disfrutaba del hecho que había crecido varios centímetros durante el verano, dejándolo a media cabeza más arriba que a ella, la ignoró y le dio a su acompañante una amigable sonrisa.

—¿Te importaría, Touma? Necesito hablar con mi hermana —dijo, aclarando su garganta porque, estirón o no, su voz aun no salía de las garras de la niñez por completo—. En privado.

El muchacho junto a ella miró a su hermano perplejo y luego volteó a verla, como esperando su decisión. Haruko respiró profundamente, y con resignación le dijo a su novio que les dejara hablar en privado. Touma frunció el ceño, mostrándose disgustado pero concedió ante su petición y se adelantó hacia las puertas de la escuela.

Aki sonrió, pero ella solo le dio una mirada que prometía mucho dolor si sus razones no le eran satisfactorias.

—Tienes un minuto —dijo secamente.

—Me encanta cuando eres así de amigable, en serio, me llenas el alma —dijo el pelirrojo, girando los ojos solo por si el sarcasmo no era obvio, pero luego su expresión se tornó seria en un segundo—. ¿Puedo preguntar… desde cuando tienes novio?

—Es reciente —Haruko desvió la mirada, no queriendo que su hermano se enterara de qué tan reciente.

—Obviamente —le rebatió sin reparos—. Tan reciente, de hecho, que si Mamá no me hubiera llamado a preguntar sobre eso, yo ni me hubiera enterado.

Ella sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando a su hermano mantener esa sonrisa complaciente, no gritar para evitar un escándalo, pero la verdad era que a ella no le importaba. Y tampoco pensaba dar explicaciones porque no se las debía a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, tener o no un novio, era su decisión.

—No tengo que dar explicaciones por esto, menos a ti.

—Y no te las estoy pidiendo —dijo Aki, alzando las manos para evitar interrupciones—. La verdad, Haruko, es que a menos que el tipo te haga algo, o te lastime, me importa poco lo que hagan. Es tu vida, y lo entiendo, pero —se apresuró a decir, dándole una mirada que le dejaba en claro que aún no terminaba—. _Pero_ , cuando dicho novio sale de la nada, sin previo aviso. Sin una previa amistad, o siquiera haber cruzado palabra _alguna_ , entonces si me debes una explicación. _Nos_ debes una explicación. Especialmente considerando… bueno, _todo_.

Haruko trató de continuar con su camino pero su hermano no la dejaba, seguía interponiéndose.

—¿Crees que lo que haces está _bien_? —cuestionó él—. ¿Qué llamar a Mamá a última hora a decirle que llevaras a tu _novio_ a cenar estuvo correcto? ¿Cuándo ella ni siquiera _sabía_ que tenías novio?

—Bueno, ¿y qué? —rebatió Haruko, no queriendo responder esas preguntas, porque las respuestas era bastante simples; no, no y no.

—Disculpa, chica extraña —comenzó Aki, el sarcasmo prácticamente saliéndole por los oídos—. ¿Has visto a mi hermana por aquí? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Eres un idiota —dijo, al fin logrando seguir con su camino.

—Lo dice la chica que está encaminando a su "novio" hacia la boca del león.

Esas palabras la hicieron detenerse, y Haruko se volteó a darle una mirada de confusión a su hermano, quien la veía con completa seriedad, todo el sarcasmo y falsa felicidad se había extinguido.

—¿Qué, no te lo imaginas…? —preguntó, y luego le dio la obvia respuesta—. ¿La reacción de Papá ante esto?

La mayor de los Ishida se paralizó un segundo, su mente viajando rápidamente hacia la única reacción que imaginaba. La certera, porque su padre solo podía actuar de una forma en respuesta a esto. Vio como Aki agitaba su cabeza resignado y camino hacia Touma, quien los esperaba ya algo incómodo en las puertas de la escuela.

Por primera vez desde que tomó su decisión, se preguntó si hacía lo correcto. Lamentablemente, ya no podía retractarse de su invitación. Y sabía que su hermano tenía razón, ella estaba guiando a Touma directo a la boca del león.

 **.**

Yamato se paseaba como león enjaulado por su estudio.

Bueno, el estudio de Sora, en realidad; ella le había concedido un extremo para colocar su escritorio, que ni siquiera era ostentoso, cuando su trabajo comenzó a consistir en más papeleo y menos viajes.

Sora se mantenía perfectamente calmada ante su actuar, ahí sentada en el pequeño sofá que adornaba su lugar de trabajo como si nada pasara. Y era en momentos como este que Yamato admiraba esa capacidad que su esposa había adquirido con los años, de no actuar sin pensar. Que, según sus palabras, era una necesidad de cada mujer al convertirse en madre, si no querían abrumar a sus hijos con sus tratos.

Yamato recordaba ese momento, cuando Haruko había comenzado a caminar, después de su primera caída, como él había insistido en que su bebita no necesitaba caminar para nada y que para eso tenía a su padre. Pero Sora había reído, y luego había insistido en que su pequeña tenía que aprender a levantarse ante cualquier cosa, y que esa era solo la primera.

Había dicho que él no _debería_ ser tan sobre protector.

Pero a Yamato no le importaba, porque… porque…

—Mierda… —dijo, dejándose caer junto a Sora en el sofá—. No era necesario que cerraras la puerta con llave —agregó, pero solo recibió una mirada que decía que _sí_ , sí era necesario; Yamato suspiró—. No es como si fuera a salir a buscar a este… _chico_ … Haruko lo traerá por su cuenta…

Pensar en eso casi lo hizo ponerse de pie, pero Sora ya le había sujetado el brazo.

—No es tan malo —dijo ella, a lo que Yamato respondió frunciendo el ceño, pero Sora solo arqueó una ceja—. Es solo su primer novio.

Escuchar eso fue como recibir un golpe bajo. Muy _bajo_.

—¡No digas eso!

—Oh, Yamato, por favor —Sora suspiró exasperada—. Sabías que esto pasaría eventualmente.

—Bueno, sí —dijo molesto—, pero pensé que ese _eventualmente_ sería dentro de, ¡no sé!, treinta años o algo.

No pudo evitar el puchero que se le escapó al ver a su esposa agitando la cabeza en resignación. Yamato se cruzó de brazos, sabía que actuaba como un niño petulante, ¡pero en serio que nada lo preparó para esto! Haruko no podía tener un novio, ¡simplemente no podía!

¡No!

Como tenía la mirada fija en la ventana, no vio a Sora acercarse, pero si sintió sus manos deslizándose por sus brazos, hacia sus hombros para masajear la tensión que había en él. Y antes de lo que pudo procesar, ya la tenía sobre su regazo, besando su mejilla mientras seguía un lento camino hacia sus labios.

Por varios segundos, Yamato pensó en dejarse hacer, hasta que algo le hizo alejar su boca de los labios de su esposa. La observó con sospecha.

—Se lo que haces, y no va a funcionar —dijo él.

Sora le dio una dulce sonrisa, inclinando su cabeza a un lado; calmada, mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los botones de su camisa. Lucía completamente inocente; demasiado inocente… y demasiado tentadora.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Sin embargo ella ya se estaba acercando, sus labios rozaron su mejilla antes de encontrarlo. Yamato sabía que su única opción para evitar lo que vendría era sacarla de encima, pero… la verdad es que no quería. Una de sus manos se posó sobre el cuello de Sora, y con la otra la sujetó por la cintura.

Intensificó el beso.

Todo pensamiento negativo se esfumó en cosa de segundos, y pronto Yamato ya ni sabía por qué estaba tan molesto. Sora solía tener ese efecto en él. Aun después de treinta y tres años.

—Estás muy tenso —susurró la pelirroja, sus labios un rozando sus labios.

Yamato solo asintió y buscó reanudar el beso. Ella le respondió gustosa. Lentamente, Yamato movió sus manos hacia sus caderas, con todas las intenciones de bajar por sus muslos hasta la orilla de su falda… ¿y no era grandioso que estuvieran saliendo del invierno ya?

— _¡Ya llegamos!_

La voz de Aki fue como un balde de agua fría para ambos, pero lejos de eso, Yamato recordó el motivo de su disgusto. Frunció el ceño y casi de forma involuntaria empezó a gruñir. Sora suspiró en resignación y le besó la frente, luego se puso de pie y arregló sus ropas.

—Trata de ser civil —le dijo—. Aunque sea por tu hija.

Yamato no relajó su expresión hasta que Sora salió del estudio, solo ahí soltó un suspiro ya resignado.

Esta sería una tarde muy larga.

 **.**

Haruko hacía todo lo posible para no retorcerse en su asiento, sus ojos alternaban entre fijarse en su cena, mirar a sus padres, a su hermano y… a Touma.

Touma, su novio, quien lucía como si prefiriera estar en cualquier otro lugar en vez de este comedor, y era entendible, si la tensión y el silencio lo hacía todo sofocante. Y, de nuevo, la chica rubia pensó que quizás se apresuró en su decisión… quizás…

Su madre sonreía amenamente frente a ella, una sonrisa sincera, aun así se notaba lo que le costaba mantenerla. Su padre, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, mantenía un semblante neutro, y por un lado Haruko lo agradecía, pero por otro le resentía su claro intento de no interactuar con el muchacho sentado junto a ella. Aki, quien estaba sentado junto su madre, trató varias veces de aliviar la tensión, por ella, lo sabía, pero sus intentos se esfumaban antes de hacer su aparición.

Dios, que todo era un tremendo lio.

—Así que, Touma —dijo su madre, rompiendo el incómodo silencio—, Haruko me dice que eres nuevo en la escuela.

—Ah —Touma dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa, alzando su vista de golpe—. Eh, si, Señora Ishida. Antes de mudarnos, mis padres y yo solíamos vivir en Hokkaido.

—De hecho, Papá —comenzó Haruko, ansiosa por terminar con el tema de la mudanza—, Touma admira mucho lo que haces. ¿Cierto?

Lo último fue dicho al muchacho, quien parpadeó sorprendido antes de ruborizarse un poco. Pero él asintió, mirando a su padre.

—Es cierto, Señor Ishida —dijo, con algo de dificultad porque su padre al fin se enfocaba en su novio y la mirada penetrante era, quizás, demasiado—. Es mi sueño, poder hacer lo mismo que usted, ayudar al mundo… ver como se convierte en un lugar mejor.

Haruko sabía que no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, pero no importaba realmente porque Aki había reaccionado de igual forma a esa revelación. Y es que, cierto, Touma les había comentado en el camino que admiraba a su padre, pero no elaboró más allá de eso, y los Ishida no insistieron.

De reojo, Haruko pudo apreciar que, al fin, su padre parecía salir de su coraza, y mostraba una expresión de real curiosidad mientras miraba a Touma. El chico no desvió su mirada de nuevo, obviamente sintiéndose confiado en lo que decía.

—¿Tienes un compañero digimon? —preguntó su padre, mirando fijamente a su novio.

—No aun, señor, pero confió en que algún día lo tendré —fue su respuesta, y Haruko comenzaba a pensar que lo peor estaba por pasar—. Mientras tanto, me prepararé, y seguiré el camino que me ayude a cumplir mi sueño.

El discurso pareció tener efecto en su padre, porque asintió y de pronto la atmosfera se relajó. No por completo, pero suficiente para notarse el cambio.

—Sabes que no será fácil —su padre continuó—. Tienes que estar preparado a hacer sacrificios, comenzando por evitar las fiestas, el alcohol y el cigarrillo. Esa combinación no es buena a la hora de empezar tu entrenamiento.

—Lo sé, y por eso la evito. Desde pequeño, trato de llevar una vida saludable, señor.

Varios segundos pasaron, y de repente, al fin, su padre soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces, Touma, no creo que tengas problemas con cumplir tu sueño.

La cena continuó en un ambiente más ameno después de eso, y Haruko se sentía realmente optimista de que todo terminaría bien.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

 **.**

Jamas lo admitiría, pero Yamato ya no detestaba al muchacho _tanto_ como al comienzo de la cena. La convicción con la cual hablaba el chico era admirable, porque él a esa edad aun no sabía con certeza que camino iba a seguir aun.

Eso, claro, no cambiaba el hecho de que era el primer novio de su hija, que sus intenciones son poco honorables, que quizás esperaba un beso al final del día y—no. No, no iba a pensar en eso. Mejor movilizar la conversación antes que le bajen las ganas de golpear al mocoso.

—Touma —dijo, ignorando las miradas de su familia y resistiendo el deseo de girar lo ojos, porque, en serio, no iba a humillar al chico—, ¿hace cuánto que conoces a Haruko?

No sin motivos, obviamente.

—Hace más o menos un mes, señor.

Eso lo hizo detenerse un momento. Yamato miró fijamente al muchacho, quien parecía ignorante a la tensión que se disparó nuevamente en el comedor, y su mente viajó a un momento en particular, hace meses, cuando Sora, entre besos y caricias, le comentó deliberadamente que a su hija le gustaba un chico de la escuela.

Un chico cuya identidad su esposa conocía pero por respeto a la promesa que le había hecho a Haruko, no reveló. Un chico, que según ella, era buen amigo de Haruko, hace años. Un chico… que claramente no era el que estaba cenando con su familia ahora.

—Un mes —dijo Yamato, tratando de procesar lo que pasaba y no saltar a conclusiones erróneas.

Seguro, esto tenía una buena explicación.

—Si —dijo Touma, claramente entusiasmado—. El mismo día que comencé la escuela aquí, me fijé en ella inmediatamente —bajó la vista, tratando de ocultar el rubor que ocasionó esa confesión, por lo que no vio palidecer a Haruko, ni a Aki encogerse en su lugar.

Yamato, sin embargo, vio la reacción de sus hijos con mucha claridad. Sin quererlo, sus manos se empuñaron, e inmediatamente sintió una presión en su brazo; Sora, al parecer, se percató de su reacción y le pedía en silencio que esperara.

Pero ya no sabía si lograría contenerse.

—La verdad, es que no habíamos hablado mucho hasta hoy. No sabe la alegría que me dio cuando… —Touma al fin dejó de hablar, su expresión de horror mostraba que había revelado más de lo que quería—. Oh…

Yamato, quien para ese momento no le quitaba la vista a su hija, no se sorprendió al verla levantarse abruptamente, golpeando lo utensilios sobre la mesa antes de salir corriendo de ahí. Ignorando descaradamente los llamados de Sora.

—¡Haruko! —exclamó Sora, poniéndose de pie, pero Yamato se le adelantó.

El rubio tomó su mano y le dio un apretón antes de dar media vuelta e ir en busca de su hija. Y si Yamato adivinaba correctamente, la única razón por la cual Haruko no corrió hacia su habitación era porque buscaba una salida rápida de ahí, y la cocina era la mejor opción.

Pero no la encontró ahí, sin embargo la puerta del patio trasero estaba a medio cerrar. Tomó un profundo respiro antes de salir, cuidando de cerrar la puerta completamente.

 **.**

Haruko no mostró reacción alguna cuando escuchó el clic de la puerta al cerrar. Tampoco alzó la vista al oír los pasos de su padre acercándose. Porque obvio que su padre había salido en su búsqueda, y lo hizo con un solo propósito. Pero ella no sabía… no, no quería hablar.

Solo… solo quería ir a su habitación y encerrarse allí, quería pedirle a Touma que se fuera ya.

Quería… eso.

—Supongo —comenzó su padre—, que pedir una explicación ahora sería algo innecesario.

La muchacha rubia ignoró el comentario, sus manos apretando las cadenas que sostenían el set de columpios que su padre había construido para ella y su hermano hace años. Sus pies empujaron contra el suelo un poco, impulsando levemente el columpio, no lo suficiente para nada más que un leve meneo.

Su silencio no desalentó a su padre, no, él solo tomó asiento en el columpió libre y esperó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Sabes… tu madre me dijo algo muy inesperado hace unos meses —dijo—. Seguro lo recuerdas, fue el día antes de nuestra conversación.

—Si —Haruko, a pesar de la situación, no pudo evitar la sonrisa que escapó—. Me dijiste que no tenía _permitido_ tener novio hasta los treinta.

La sonrisa no duró mucho.

—¿Qué pasó, Haruko? —una pausa—. Lo preguntó porque este chico… él no es de quien me habló tu madre, no si solo _hoy_ tuvieron su primera conversación real. Entiendo, que la juventud de hoy es bastante liberal con estas cosas, pero… Hija, no te criamos así.

Sintió la odiosa sensación de picazón detrás de los ojos, resistió el impulso de frotar su rostro. En lugar de eso apretó la mandíbula, su respiración volviéndose más profunda.

—La juventud de _ahora_ —repitió ella, forzando una sonrisa—. ¿Admites que tenemos la razón y eres de la prehistoria, Papá?

Su broma, si bien recibida, no logró lo que quiso, porque su padre le cogió la mano más cerca de él, y la urgió a ponerse de pie, guiándola hasta estar frente a él. No dijo nada, y Haruko luchó contra el deseo de sentarse en su rodilla y dejar que la consolara como cuando era niña.

Su deseo fue concedido.

—Ven aquí —susurró su padre—, mi pequeña primera.

—No me llames así —protestó Haruko, pero sin ahínco; se abrazó a él para ocultar su rostro y las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer—. No planeé esto… Pero estaba tan _molesta_ …

Y así, Haruko soltó toda la historia. Cómo aquella mañana había escuchado al chico que si le gustaba molestar a Touma, el niño nuevo lo había llamado, por sentirse atraído por ella; cómo luego lo había manipulado a aceptar una apuesta, que consistía únicamente en tratar de conquistarla. Y, Haruko confesó, fue la forma en que lo dijo, esa arrogancia, esa seguridad que demostró cuando le deseó a Touma buena suerte en su intento… como si _supiera_ …

—No esperé que Touma fuera directo a pedir noviazgo —dijo ella, suspirando un poco mientras soltaba el fuerte abrazo que rodeaba el cuello de su padre—. Pero todos estaban mirando, todos _sabían_ … así que acepté.

—Ya veo. Pero no es justo, ni para ti ni para él, mantener esta farsa.

—Lo sé, Papá. Hablaré ahora con él.

Cuando se puso de pie, su padre siguiendo su ejemplo, respiró profundo e iba con todas las intenciones de aclarar el asunto cuando fue interrumpida.

—Más tarde —dijo su padre—. ¿Vive lejos de aquí?

—Ah —Haruko tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar ese detalle—. Creo que sí, mencionó algo de viajar en tren todas las mañanas.

—Entonces, después, tú y yo lo llevaremos a su casa —explicó su padre—. Cuando lleguemos allá le podrás explicar las cosas.

Entonces, él sonrió y se inclinó hasta besar su cabeza.

—Ahora, vamos —dijo—, tu madre preparó un postre delicioso y no quiero que tu hermano se lo coma todo.

La chica asintió, y ambos regresaron al interior de la casa. Afortunadamente, encontrando a Aki conversando animadamente con Touma, mientras su madre se preparaba para servir el postre. Y así, el resto de la cena transcurrió más o menos en paz.

Considerando todo, Haruko razonó, ese día, bueno, pudo haber sido mucho peor.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

Gahh, es tan difícil escribir el final... :/

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y ¡gracias por leer!

 **Sku** , espero te haya gustado :P


End file.
